


Moving in with Mommy

by prettyperversities (ellebesea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, why am I this way, women's wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebesea/pseuds/prettyperversities
Summary: This past year with her mother has been better than she'd anticipated. Tasha – for that’s what she prefers to be called – gives Elle space to grieve and speaks to her as an equal, rather than as an authority figure. Sometimes she even lets Elle have a glass of wine with dinner. Tasha gives her respect and freedom, and the arrangement would probably be perfect if it weren’t for Elle’s growing attraction towards her mother.Turns out Natasha Redding isn’t just beautiful and mysterious; she is also undeniably hot.





	Moving in with Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarryonMyWaywardMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryonMyWaywardMoose/gifts).

> I wrote this for my very best friend in the whole wide world, who is just as nasty as – if not nastier than – I am. Darling, I can’t begin to tell you what a treasure your presence in my life is, or what a pleasure it was to write this delicious filth for you. Happy Birthday babe <3 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: if you are not as perverse as the two of us, this will likely not be to your tastes. Contains underage incest between parent and child (16). Consider yourselves warned.

Elle  Miller wants to fuck her mother.

She knows it’s wrong – of course she does – but that doesn’t make it any less true. In her defense,  her mother had not been around during her childhood and  she’s only  just getting to  really  know  the woman .  A ll her life, Elle had had a great Dad,  four totally  crazy and equally wonderful aunts, and a photo of the beautiful and mysterious Natasha Redding by her bedside. It had been great, in her humble opinion.

And then Dad had died, entirely out of the blue, and everything had changed.

Elle had dispensed with use of her whole name (Michelle) and with it, the nickname Dad had always called her (Michie). Now she is Elle Miller, living in a lush condo in California with her mother. The condo is swanky, sleek lines and glass tables and expensive vases on pedestals. It had been  disorienting, a difficult adjustment  to say the very least. B ut , a year later, Elle  has come to  like how it feels. When she’s alone here, and sometimes even with Tasha here, she feels grown up. Sexy, even.

Th is past year with her mother has been better than she'd anticipated. Tasha – for that’s what she  prefer s to be called – gives Elle space to grieve and speaks to her as an equal, rather than as an authority figure. Sometimes she even lets Elle have a glass of wine with dinner. Tasha gives her respect and freedom, and the arrangement would  pro b ably b e perfect if  it weren’t for  Elle’s growing attraction towards her mother.

Turns out Natasha Redding isn’t just beautiful and mysterious; she is also undeniably hot. 

Elle  casually  slides her  gaze across the  sleek  white Italian designer sofa to where Tasha lay at the other end. Tasha’s legs are stretched in Elle’s direction, ridiculously slim and smooth and long, and Elle can’t help but think about touching that soft skin as her eyes trail upwards. She takes in the thickness of her mother’s thighs, the tiny little emerald green silk shorts Tasha loves to wear around the house, the curve of her hips, her slim waist. Elle is admiring the swell of those full breasts in the matching silk bralette when they  bounce with the force of Tasha’s fist pump.

Elle’s mother is a total girly girl; her nails are always perfectly manicured, her toes painted to match, and she wears lingerie every day as far as Elle can tell. Her wardrobe is full of skirts and dresses and mile-high pumps, and her hair is always freshly dyed a vibrant auburn. She is, to Elle, the epitome of femininity, except  in  this: Tasha  _ loves _ wrestling. Specifically, Tasha loves to watch women wrestle. She is an avid follower of  both real women’s wrestling and the WWE Divas , and when she’s feeling particularly  playful she’s  been  known to tackle Elle.

When Elle had first shown interest in wrestling, Tasha had volunteered to teach her daughter a few of moves she had learned growing up with three brothers. It had, from the very first session, been  a  delicious tortur e for Elle. Grappling with her mother gave her plenty of room to touch, to feel Tasha’s weight on her body, to slide their legs and arms and hands together. She knows it’s wrong, but she fucking loves wrestling with her mother.

It doesn’t hurt that Tasha likes to wear such little clothing around the condo. Elle is more than happy to follow her lead: she’s  currently  wearing a white cotton thong and a threadbare white t-shirt through which her nipples are quite visible.

Abruptly, Elle realizes that she’s been caught staring. Again. Dragging her eyes away with an embarrassed cough, she silently chastises herself for being so  freakin obvious. In her distraction, she doesn’t notice until too late that her mother is preparing to attack. She only has a second to try to dive out of the way before Tasha launches herself across the couch to wrap her arms around Elle. Elle squawks and tries to wiggle out of her grasp, but only succeeds in rolling them both to the floor. Luckily, they land on that horrendously expensive but deliciously soft white area rug.

Elle twists her hips, employing every trick she knows to avoid getting pinned yet again. Not that it isn’t fun being pinned to the floor or couch (or, on one glorious occasion, her bed) by Tasha; quite the opposite, actually. She loves Tasha’s grunts of exertion, the excited flush of her cheeks, the fall of red hair around them, and even her smug grin. She’d just like to win, at least once. And it looks like tonight is the night! Elle can hardly believe it when her mother’s wrists are firmly pinned to the rug, legs trapped under Elle’s weight. She’s so shocked to be in this position, looking down at Tasha, feeling that toned body underneath hers, that she’s not prepared for Tasha’s upward thrust. Hot muscled thigh rubs hard between Elle’s legs, and it feels so amazing that she’s moaning out and thrusting back before her brain even catches up. Even then, she can only whimper a pathetic apology while she lets her elbows and knees unlock so she can lie flat on top of her Mom. Her hips roll against her mother’s thigh once, twice , and it just keeps feeling more and more fantastic, so she doesn’t stop. Elle’s panties are soaking wet, and there’s no way Mom hasn’t noticed. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” she says as she buries her face in her Mom’s tits and keeps humping her thigh without restraint.

“It’s okay, Ellie baby,” Tasha says, and tugs her wrists free of Elle’s grasp. She wraps her arms around her daughter, stroking her long blonde hair and subtly encouraging her to nuzzle and mouth at her breasts. When Elle unconsciously obeys, opening her mouth to suck a clothed tit, Tasha tugs at the fabric and lifts it out for her baby girl.

Elle moans and licks the titty her Mom is feeding her, sucking it into her mouth and lightly grazing it with her teeth. It makes Tasha’s hips jerk, driving her thigh harder against her daughter’s wet cunt. Elle reaches with one hand to fondle and squeeze the other tit, riding out her mother’s responding thrusts. Overwhelmed, she closes her eyes and pulls off to moan, “ _ Mommy...”  _ Im mediately , she  cringes, but her Mom doesn’t even hesitate.

“That’s right, Ellie, baby, suck on Mommy’s tits,” she says, voice strained .

Elle moans again, hips stuttering. Being called baby in this moment makes her feel  even  dirtier, hotter than ever before . If Mom keeps this up, she’ll be coming really fucking soon. Tasha keeps one hand in her daughter’s hair, and trails the other down to get a handful of her juicy little ass. She squeezes it, kneads it, yanks it towards her to encourage Ellie’s frantic rutting. Her fingers slip in, in, until she’s touching that sopping wet scrap of fabric only partially covering her daughter’s pussy. Tasha uses one finger  to  tug it aside  easily , groaning when Ellie’s soaking wet cunt rubs against her with no barrier. She runs her hands up and down Ellie’s hot, squirming body, murmuring encouragements and moving her hips in a counter rhythm until her daughter’s body tenses and jerks over and over again as orgasm crashes over her. She squeezes her legs tight around her Mom’s thigh, hips moving in a filthy grind.

It’s wrong, she knows it’s wrong, but hearing Ellie hoarsely moaning  _ Mommy _ again and again makes her mother’s pussy clench hard. “Yeah, Ellie,” she babbles, hardly hearing herself. “Come for Mommy, baby. Such a good girl.” Tasha holds her baby girl, rubbing her back lightly as she comes down from her orgasm. She wants so many things, but doesn’t ask for any of them. She has to leave this up to Elle. When Elle shifts, Tasha pets her hair and doesn’t force her to make eye contact. “Are you tired, sweetie?  Ready for bed? ”

“A little.”  Elle  lifts her head to  pee k down at her mother and bites her lip almost timidly . “ Can I sleep with you tonight, Mom? ” she a sks hopefully, face flushed.

It shouldn’t, but Elle’s eagerness just turns Tasha on more. “Of course, Ellie.”

Elle’s responding smile is brighter than ever.  She drops a lingering peck on her mother’s pink lips and  takes her sweet time  getting up . Her white thong is completely see-through at this point,  and  she  hides a smirk when she  catches her Mom eyeing her bare pussy through the fabric. Elle might have come out on top this time, but she has a strong feeling her mother will get a leg up in the next round.

God, she hopes so.


End file.
